Thunder Storms
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: When the family is away Casey and Derek will play! R&R Please Do not read unless 16


"Der-eck" Casey's voice filled the air as another Monday morning began. "You have been in there for over an hour! I still need to shower." No reply. A minute went by…and then another. _I am going to kill him!_

The door randomly burst open as Derek Venturi emerged in only a towel. His all too familiar smirk appeared as he noticed Casey blushing at the sight of his barely covered body. "You can't rush perfection Casey. It's all yours now." His grin only widened as she couldn't meet his eyes. _I love the way she is so innocent. I bet I could get her to play dirty…_

Thoughts like this have been in the back of Derek's mind for weeks. They had been 'brother and sister' for a little over two years. But the truth is that she has never been his 'sister' not the way Marti is and not even the way that Lizzie is.

At first she was someone to push his anger and annoyance about his dad's new marriage on. Then she was someone who made it too easy for him to make fun of. Sometimes they were allies. Most often they were enemies. And now, impossibly the only girl he wanted.

Somewhere between Sally and whatser name it hit Derek like a brick upside his head. Every girl he went out with he ended up comparing to Casey. This girl's hair isn't as soft as Casey's. This girl doesn't argue with me like Casey. In fact no girl ever stood up to him.

He thought that Sally had been different. That she would challenge him, fight with him like Casey did. But it wasn't long until she was a lovesick girl drone like the rest of them.

Casey tried to like Derek. She tried to be his sister. But that just didn't work; they were too old to see one another as real siblings. She tried to be friends…that went real well. Now she mostly tried to avoid him.

The teasing never stopped. The arguing was a turn on. And she could barely hold herself back some days. Ever since she had broken up with Max, it was like she came alive again. Casey hadn't realized how much of herself she had let fall away because she thought she was in love.

She hadn't dated anyone in over six months. She had a few fling relationships but every one of them seemed to be just a repeat of Max. She was tired of having to give up who she was to be with someone. It was then that she realized somewhat abruptly that the only guy she was ever herself around was Derek.

Ironically both of them suffered wanting each other for months. Until a little twist of fate, a little thunderstorm, and a lot of yelling finally gave them what they both desperately needed.

"Derek, Casey!" Nora hollered up the stairs at her daughter and step son. "We are almost ready to leave, so please come down here." Nora and George were going on a weekend retreat to celebrate their anniversary, about two months too late but there would never be a better opportunity like this to get away with just the two of them.

Marti was going camping with her friend's family for the weekend. Lizzie and Edwin were already gone on their week long trip to Washington D.C. in the states for their world culture and government classes at school. And Derek and Casey could survive a weekend together…Nora hoped. Plus she had enlisted the neighbors to make sure the kids didn't kill one another and to prevent any parties.

"Mom, I hope you guys have fun," Casey said as she hugged her mom and George goodbye. "And don't worry, Derek and I will be fine."

"It's not them I worry about it's the house," George murmured under his breath to Nora who giggled a little when Casey headed into the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough Casey's avoid Derek technique was working like a charm. She hardly saw him at school and ignored him at home. Ok so every once in a while she would start a fight over nothing. She couldn't help it. No one made her feel the way he did.

"Yeah Nora, dad, we won't destroy the place," Derek announced with an indignant tone. He had been moody for weeks both George and Nora had noticed. The truth was that avoiding Casey was the best and worst thing in the world.

On three separate dates with three different girls he caught himself calling them Casey. When he wasn't around her he could stop himself from grabbing her and doing ungodly things to her. It helped.

Only a little though. No contact meant he was in control, but every second he was away from her is body burned for her. Ok, so he was a virgin. Trust me he wasn't 100% virgin but as far as actually doing it he was.

The reason why…Casey. Plenty of girls had thrown themselves at him and his anatomy was more than ready to lose his V card, but an evil voice in the back of his head kept repeating something Casey had said to him once.

"_I think that your fist time should mean something, with someone you love. You are not just having sex then, you are making love. That has to be so much better"_

So Casey hadn't been talking to him, and she probably had no idea he had overheard her conversation with Kendra (another girl drone who he couldn't date for long).

Now I have to face being alone with him for an entire weekend. So I know that mom and George never get to spend real time together, but why do they have to go away same weekend that Lizzie and Edwin and Marti are gone.

I am so screwed.

So the plan is simple, go to Sam's tonight, get in late and avoid her completely. I can go play hockey early tomorrow and Sunday maybe see if there is an extra shift I can pick up at work…Yeah, so all of these things are a part of Derek's avoid Casey weekend.

I am so screwed.

Casey heard the door slam and walked looked out the window to see Derek take off in the 'Prince'. I am safe she thought. Down stairs she noticed a piece of paper with chicken scratch hand writing on it.

_Went to Sams. Be home late. Lock up. Derek. _

Derek Venturi she thought, a man of few words. Man, was that the right word. A year ago she would have called him an immature boy. So he was still immature, but he had grown into a man that pushed all the right and wrong buttons.

So she had glanced a few times at how his six pack rock hard hockey god body. He had always been cute, now he was sexy.

Derek stared out his windshield as the sky really began to get dark. Dark grey clouds were moving in fast, and it was only a few minutes later that he saw lightening in the distance. Before he really thought about what he was doing he made a quick u-turn and started back towards his house. _Back towards his Casey._

She hated thunderstorms. More than she hated anything else, they really freaked her out. Last time she had cried in her room, and it took every fiber of his being not to go into her and just hold her. Instead he had knocked on Lizzie's door "complaining" about Casey to her and then returned to his room.

Lizzie never said anything. She smiled a little and followed Derek down the hall. He closed the door and heard Lizzie walk into Casey's room.

"Ohhh, please do not rain tonight of all nights," Casey said out loud as the anxious and ridiculous feeling of absolute fear started up her spine. She couldn't tell you why she hated thunderstorms. It was irrational and silly but ever since she was little she always hated them. With everyone gone she would have to brave the night alone.

_I can handle this _Casey mentally scolded herself_._ First she made sure all the window were closed and all the doors were locked. She then set off in search of a flashlight and a little courage.

CRASH the sound made her scream a little as the rain began to fall. More like gush. The rain was coming down in buckets.

Damnit, Derek thought as he could barely see from the rain. I bet she is freaking out! He pulled in the driveway and made a mad dash for the door which was locked. And his house key was still in his car. "Shit" he said out loud and tried banging on the door.

No answer. She is probably up in her room under the covers and can't hear me. CRASH another bolt of lighting flashed as a huge CLAP noise followed. The whole sky was lit up. It dimed quickly and then the lights in the house went out.

"Ahhhhh" he heard Casey scream and went back to his car. He was now thoroughly soaked and of course he locked his keys in his car! Again. BANG BANG BANG he pounded on the door, "Casey let me in" he screamed.

"Was that Derek," Casey asked out loud as she came down the stairs with her flash light. BANG BANG BANG she heard the noise again and rushed to the door. A soaking wet and angry looking Derek stared down at her.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't even hear you knocking," she started to apologize when Derek started yelling.

"It is freezing cold, I am soaking wet and I came back here to check on you and YOU lock me out and then stand in the doorway so that I can't even come in! God, Casey will you move before I catch pneumonia." I occurred to her then that she had been standing directly in his way and wasn't moving. She stood there for another second and then stepped aside.

Derek was not really angry. He was actually shocked by how beautiful she looked with this terrified look on her face, and when she saw him it was like there was suddenly light in her life again. He loved that look. And he loathed that look. "Is there another flash light?" Derek asked Casey trying to avoid looking at her.

"I don't think so and this one's battery is about to go out. I was trying to find some candles," Casey said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't used up all the other AAA batteries for your little science project we would have light" Derek started yelling again. Anger took the place of lust and it was the only way to keep him-self in line.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't a walking fire hazard we would be aloud to have candles."

"That was one time and I was eight!" he yelled back.

"I can't be in the dark during a storm" Casey kept saying it over and over again. _Doesn't she get that she is driving me crazy with this whole scared act. Where is the girl who isn't afraid of anything? Who stands up to me, puts me in my place? _"Case, calm down, lets go upstairs so I can change." She nodded dumbly and just followed him for about two steps when there was a loud CRASH. Casey rushed forward and grabbed his hand. Derek's whole body went warm. He led her into his room and started stripping.

He assumed she would look away, but when he turned around he saw her staring right at him. A blush crept up his face. No girl had ever made him blush. Good thing it is so dark.

"Why did you come back?" her words caught him off guard. He pulled his pants up over dry boxers and turned to her.

"What are you talking about Case?" was all he could muster.

"Exactly what I said. Why did you come home?" Casey was asking the wrong thing and she knew it.

Derek took a step towards her, and then another. "I came back because I knew you would be scared and alone. You hate thunder storms" he admitted with his eyes staring into hers. He was able to see a little in the darkness.

"Why do you care?" The words that changed everything because for the first time Derek saw how much it hurt her. She really thought he didn't care about her. He loved her, she was the only person that mattered and he hurt her.

"The same reason why I avoid you. Why I hate every guy who talks to you. Why I keep my distance and argue with you." He cut off his last sentence as he took the final step towards her. He grabbed her arm and forced her into his arms. "Because I love you Casey and you drive me crazy"

His lips crushed onto hers and her body relaxed. _He loves me. It's not possible and yet…_ Casey's thoughts drifted away as Derek started nibbling on her bottom lip, a groan came from his lips as she opened her mouth just enough for him to enter. Casey arms had been sitting at her sides, but suddenly came to life as the roamed up and down his muscular chest. He felt like heaven.

Derek buried his hands into her hair as he started pushing her back towards his bed. When her knees felt his mattress she was forced to sit. There lips unhappily parted and Casey just stared up at Derek in shock.

"I won't say I am sorry," were Derek's first words. "I love you," he whispered seductively into her ear, "and right now I want you." A slight whimpered escaped from Casey's mouth. _Can I really do this? With Derek…hell yes._

Derek was waiting for her reply as the seconds seemed like hours. She stood slowly and just stared into his eyes. An eerie smile found its way to her lips as she lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it aside.

There she stood half naked before him and the control he so desperately tried to hold onto snapped.

There lips met in a hurry and their kiss said everything. That they both had been afraid, it said that they both had been waiting and couldn't any longer. "Casey, Casey," Derek was chanting her name as she slid her pants off. He stood in just his boxers and she is in just her ohh so delectable pink cotton panties.

Her body was something for him to worship. Derek trailed kisses down her neck and slowly over her collarbone. He laid Casey down on the bed as his lips found her left nipple.

His hand found her right breast as he massaged it and pinched her hard nipple slowly. His mouth was working delicious circles over the little peak. She moaned his name "Derek" and it was all the encouragement he needed.

He shifted his focus then to her right nipple. Taking just as much care and enjoyment from it as he did the first. _I swear to God her skin tastes like heaven._ He glanced up at Casey's face, her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip in a way that made his already bulging dick jump.

His hands trailed light caresses down her body as he came to her panties. They were so cute, so Casey. He no longer had the control to ask permission. He played with the edge of her underwear and drew little circles on the inside of her thigh encouraging her to spread those long sexy dancer legs a little wider.

Casey's entire body was on fire; everywhere he touched she came to life. The circles he was tracing on her thighs made something deep inside her clench. Her body shook with anticipation.

Casey spread her legs and Derek took only a second to plunge a finger into her sex. "Uhhh" she groaned at the intimates touch. He plunged in and out of her over and over. She felt a knot untie all through her, the build up for something she didn't understand. Then his thumb came up to her clit and she jumped at the electric shock that went through her as he added another finger.

"God Case, you are so wet' Derek's words barley registered as he slid her panties all the way off. He inserted two fingers into her and continued thrusting them inside her. Casey clutched onto the sheets of Derek's bed for dear life.

"Ohhh, god Derek I can't take anymore of this," Casey groaned to him. Her words only encouraged him and he moved faster. Her breath hitched as every fiber of her being flared to life in exquisite pleasure.

She climaxed onto his hand. He couldn't help but lick the sweet juice from his fingers. He looked into Casey's eyes as he did this and he saw his feelings reflected in her eyes. Pure lust.

"This will hurt. I am really sorry Case. It always hurts the first time" Derek said as he positioned him-self at he drenched entrance.

"It's ok Derek. I want this. I want you to take… Ahhh" she didn't finish her words as Derek plunged into her. He got a little more than half way. She was so tight. He could barely stand all the pleasure that he felt. He pulled out a little and slowly worked his way in and out. In and out, he was shaking with how good this felt and he was so close to home.

One more quick push and then he was completely in her. He opened his eyes and stared down into hers. Tears ran down her face. "Ohh, god Casey I am so sorry," realizing how much he was hurting he began to pull out.

"No!" Casey quickly grabbed onto him so he couldn't move. "Just give me a moment. I will be ok." She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss away all the pain. He could feel his control slipping again. He was in heaven and couldn't move.

"Its ok, just go slow," Casey finally said after what seemed to be an eternity. He pulled almost all the way out and slid back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. His thrusts were long and slow. Derek's body was convulsing with the pleasure he had denied him-self for too long. He couldn't keep the pace he was going. "You can go faster, muuuah, please" Casey whispered.

He began pumping faster and faster as he reached for his ultimate goal. Derek wanted Casey to finish with him. He reached down and started making earractic circles along her clit. Casey groaned. It was animalistic and Derek loved how he could make her forget all her inhibitions.

He thrusted into her one last time and let go. His seed spilled into her and his body went limp over her. He barely made him-self roll off of her. "I am so sorry Casey, I know you didn't enjoy that," was all he could say several minutes later as his heart rate was returning to normal.

"Derek, I love you, and that was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I never even dared to dream that you could care about me too," she said as she rolled over to stare into his eyes.

"I have a confession, I, well, I'm. I'm a virgin. I was a virgin. I just want you to know it's because of you. I wanted it to be with you. I am so sorry that this wasn't what you imagined" Derek trailed off feeling pathetic.

"Derek I have never had an orgasm before, and you made me…well trust me I enjoyed making love with you. Besides," Casey said as she smiled wickedly, "we have all weekend…


End file.
